Free to Fall
by Karla Kwick
Summary: Adeline Durant has known Sirius Black her whole life. What happens when she falls in love?
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit off of my fanfcition.

Author's Note: Hey all! I've had this written for a while but was debating if I should ever actually do anything with it. The other day I decided I should just go for it, so review if you want! I'll make no promises for when or if this will be updated, but I enjoy writing so we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading!

-Karla Kwick

* * *

Adeline strode across the train station, trying her very best not to appear elegant; Her scowl in place, hair dyed black, not a stitch of makeup to be found. Despite this, the curse of beauty negated her efforts, confidence carrying her across the platform. Few other patrons paid her much mind, the rest preoccupied with giving each other teary goodbyes. Those who noticed her, however, basked in the change. The summer had given her a darker beauty, heart sun-dyed to a bleach. Although she retained her striking appearance, it was adorned with marks and scars.

Ignoring the entire ventricle in her heart that screamed in protest, she marched to the train door and leaped on, dragging her luggage behind her. The leap ended with the rest of her heart bursting onto her ribs, her eyes meeting the one thing she wished for the most this summer.

Sirius Black. 

Although Adeline was frozen, Sirius appeared to be lit on fire, launching himself and grasping her in a constricting hug. His lips smashed against hers. It was different than any previous kiss they had shared as it was frantic, like it was the only thing Sirius could think to do. Adeline molded herself to him, trying desperately to cross into his word.

Other passengers stopped to gawk, never before seeing a so heavily embraced duet. The kiss was so all-consuming that you couldn't help but steal glances; it seemed so private but had sunrays of energy exploding in every direction. Only after the train's whistle blew did the couple untangle, allowing the rest of the feeble first years to rush onto the train.

"Damn Adde. Why the bloody hell didn't you write?" Sirius's voice came out gruff and desperate sounding, his usual laughter gone. He, like the patrons of the train station, noticed the new darkness in Adeline. His eyes probed her body, lingering on cuts and scrapes and the exposed tattoo that peaked out from her hip.

Adeline, caught off guard, blurted out the truth: "I didn't think to." Her heavy French accent came out breathy, too caught up in the boy in front of her. Sirius stared, disbelief bristling, hands tightening around her.

"Didn't think to? Didn't think to send a message to your friends saying 'hey, not dead'?" His words hit her like well-aimed darts. Adeline didn't get the chance to defend herself as another friend turned the corner and broke the enchantment around the pair. The sandy-haired boy extended his arms towards Adeline, beckoning her forward noiselessly, although not daring to step in front of Sirius. Adeline dove into his arms, wrapping herself in them.

"Hey Addie. Padfoot, mate, don't you think we should all go back to our compartment?" A newly polished prefect badge shone on his robes, seen just barely through Eve's embrace. He hugged her back carefully, making sure neither of them broke.

"Sure thing Moony. You grab her suitcase, I'll take Adde." The gruffness still lingered in Sirius's voice, but some humor had slid in. Adeline scowled in indignation at being spoken of as if she had no choice, instead choosing to tighten her arms around Remus. Remus sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead before separating himself, walking over to her abandoned luggage. After a tense few seconds, Sirius allowed Adeline to take the lead walking down the train, pausing at times to look in compartments for her friends.

"I know where they are doll." Sirius's voice now had it's laughter back, although slightly forced.

"How special." Adeline's tone did nothing to hide her sarcasm.

"If you'd let me lead..." Her companion tried to start, but was hurriedly cut off.

"I don't need you to." Adeline's tone was final. She continued parading down the train, the boys trailing behind in comforting silence.

At last, they reached a compartment full of friendly faces. Although already packed to the brim with people, Adeline yanked the door open and made her way in.


	2. Hard Knock Life

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit off of my fanficition.

Author's Note: Hey all! I've decided to see what happens with this story. To make all of our lives easier, whenever I need Adeline to speak French, I'm just going to write it in English and you can use your imaginations to make it French. It'll make more sense for you so you don't have to look up what every French word means, and I don't have to learn how to speak French, it's a win-win. Thank you for reading, I hope you all have a great day!

-Karla Kwick

* * *

**September 1969**

"I'm so excited to be here!" Two little girls, nine years old, sat together nervously examining the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic dining hall, blue and gold banners spanning the entire ceiling above them. Wood Nymphs stood stationed around the walls, serenading the students during their meal, which combined with the lush gardens outside the windows created quite a calming environment.

The girls were surrounded by other students, all fluidly speaking French to each other. Adeline nodded in return, the lack of response doing nothing to deter her new friend. "I hope I get to see a veela. Like a real veela."

Adeline said her first words; "I'm one-thirty-second veela."

"Woah, really?" Her friend's eyes lit up. "I'm a muggle born but when I got my letter I read all about magic. Are veelas really that pretty?"

A strange look crossed Adeline's face. "What's a muggle born?" The question popped from her lips, confusion bubbling.

The new friend looked at her strangely, "I thought you said you were from a wizarding family? Wouldn't you know that?" Adeline only shrugged, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "A muggle-born is someone who has non-magical parents." Adeline made a noise in recognition.

"Like a mudblood?" She asked, her innocent eyes widening. Her new friend seemed nothing like her parent's description of mudbloods. Dirty, unsavory people with IQs lower than their House Elf, Remy's. Adeline examined the girl further trying to find a noticeable flaw in her sweet demeanor. The girl's face contorted in anger, turning a surprising color of red.

"I heard that was a really awful thing to call someone. One of the older girls told me not to be friends with someone who called me that." Hurt could be seen clearly in her eyes before she got up and walked away, leaving Adeline alone on the bench.

**September 1977**

The group sat cramped in the small compartment, chatting happily until the door was slammed open. Twelve eyes turned to stare at Adeline's figure, framed on either side by Sirius and Remus.

"Addie!" It was impossible to figure out which voice belonged to whom; The cries of the six friends jumping up and lunging at the door beat the hollars at any Quidditch match.

"Hey mates. Heard you were worried." Adeline greeted her friends laughing, hugging each one as they sat down. The group squeezed even closer to let the three in.

"What the bloody hell happened?" James Potter asked, clapping her on the back.

"Got kicked out." Adeline sat down on the floor, spreading her legs out in front of her.

"Okay, we got that from Sirius. What happened after?" Lily Evans's voice was the next to ring out, coming from her position in the corner nearest the door.

"Just bummed around. Worked at the Leaky Cauldron." Adeline shrugged off her friends' questions, sliding down the wall more.

"That's it? You just bummed around? Didn't think to visit anyone? Write maybe?" Lily again, a slight hostility in her voice.

"Nope." Adeline paused. "How were your summers?" She took a moment to gaze around the compartment. Faded tapestry curtains hung from the windows and the doors. Wall paper with a strange circular pattern that reminded Adeline of eyes watching her papered the entire cube, setting a backdrop for her friend's reproachful stares. The group was made up of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Fortescue, Lily Evans, James Potter, Marilyn MacDonald, Peter Pettigrew and Sara Flanagan. They all sat, eyes fixed on Adeline. She, however, couldn't help but smile. Marilyn sat next to Remus, hand shyly in her lap after accidentally touching his shoulder, a light dusting of blush found across his face. Lily diagonally across the compartment from James, still having not come to terms with their newfound friendship. Adeline could guess how each of their summers went, could write out calendar of each one of their lives.

"Well I guess being disowned was in style this year." Remus's quiet voice came from across the compartment. Adeline's head snapped up, piercing first through Remus then directly to Sirius.

"What's he talking about?" Adeline's voice was sharp, worry being masked as confusion.

"Oh, he means me. Mam and Dad decided they didn't like my accent." Sara Flanagan piped up, getting a few giggles from her companions. Her Irish accent circled the compartment for a few seconds, hanging in the air. Adeline, however, didn't waver, her gaze still fixed on Sirius.

"Yeah, there was an event." Sirius's voice was back to how it was when she first saw him on the train: low and gruff. After waiting a few seconds in silence he sighed and began to speak again. "After you left my family came to visit yours, I asked where you were, we got in a fight. I left."

"Where did you stay? Why did you leave?" Adeline spit her questions.

"I stayed with James. I turned to my friends when I needed help Adde." His gaze narrowed down in her. Everyone else inspected the two, eyes shifting back and forth with every sentence.

"I'm flattered you would follow my lead, Sirius. Although I doubt you made as dramatic an exit as I did." Adeline relaxed against the wall, seeming to deem Sirius okay. He cocked a smirk and leaned back as well, letting his tension go for what seemed like the first time since they pulled away from the platform.

"Sorry, I tried but just couldn't compete. Maybe I'll rekindle the relationship so I can give it another shot." Adeline was the only one who laughed. "Who's up for a game of exploding snap? I got a new deck. This one's not rigged." The sudden change in demeanor made it clear the conversation was closed. Each member silently gave up getting any information or peace of mind from Sirius or Adeline, instead choosing to follow their lead and relax into the train.


	3. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit off of my fanficition.

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks to the seven people who bothered reading the second one. I don't have anything substantial to say today but, thank you for reading, I hope you all have a great day!

-Karla Kwick

* * *

The Gryffindor common room always seemed to be bursting with energy. The circular walls, red and gold tapestries, raging fire: it was everything Adeline needed to feel at home. As she relaxed into the couch, she let her head go, resting it on the backrest and looking up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath. Oh she was glad to be home.

Alice broke her concentration, "Is that Sirius flirting with some girl?" The group shifted to look at the missing member, who was sitting extremely close to who appeared to be a fifth year girl.

"Yeah, looks like it." Adeline put her head back down, already losing interest in the conversation. There was a small silence.

"Weren't you making out with him a little bit ago?"

"I sure was. But as I've told you before, we're not dating." Adeline said it as if she were explaining it to an especially slow giant.

"Right. You're just in love." James said from the other side of the circle. He was sitting comfortably in the chair nearest the fire; his head buried in papers containing quidditch plays.

"Drop it or I'm leaving." Annoyance flared up as Adeline pushed her head farther into the backrest. She could feel the hard wood that supported the cushions pressing into the base of her skull. She pressed harder.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say. But I'll have you know our best friend is wandering out of the common room, presumably to find a broom closet." Adeline turned her head slightly to look where James was gesturing, only quick enough to glimpse the fifth year's dress as she jumped into the portrait hall.

"Good. At least he's not taking her to his room." The comment was under her breath. Only Remus, who was right beside to her, caught it; although he had the decency to ignore her.

* * *

Her wand tapped a steady rhythm on her thigh as she walked down the hall. It was dark, after curfew for sure, but Adeline wasn't nervous. It was better to not have a light with her, she mused, people would have a harder time finding her in the dark. She took another bite out of her bread as she turned the corner and let out a yelp as she ran smack into someone.

Even in the dark she could tell it wasn't a teacher. They seemed equally as surprised to find someone in the corridor, and they were much too muscular to be any of the teachers she had seen. Coughing and eyes watering, she raised her wand and cast a light into her assailant's face.

"Reg?" Her voice captured the confusion she held on her face. "What are you doing out?"

Regulus Black puffed out his chest; "Well I am a prefect this year Adeline. What, exactly, are you doing here?"

"Well, I was getting food." Adeline waved what was left of her bread in his face. There was a pause in conversation, neither knowing quite where to go from there. "I guess I'll be on my way then." Her step around him was interrupted when he grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alcove, partially obscured by a tapestry. "What? Are you afraid a wandering ghost will see us and tell your Dark Lord that you were talking to a blood traitor?" Adeline's cross voice came across and met his glare.

"Don't joke about the Dark Lord, Adeline." His eyes were steely and in that moment reminded her so greatly of his brother's. She opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by his sigh. "I'm not here to argue with you Adde."

"Why are you here then, Reg? I thought you were just on prefect duties. Put me in detention and then get on with it." Clenching her jaw she leaned back against the stone wall.

He stopped and measured his response before replying. "You weren't at your house this summer."

"I got thrown out. I'm sure you know that." He again stopped himself before replying. He looked her up and down, surveying for knicks and scratches, again reminding Adeline of his brother. No resemblance, however, was enough to make Adeline want to help him out.

He let out another frustrated sigh, "I see this was a waste of time, you're fine."

"Damn right I am. No reason not to be." This time, though, Adeline couldn't meet his eyes. She kept her gaze firmly planted on the wall across from them, counting bricks. Another uncomfortable silence. She couldn't remember another time she had felt more uneasy around Regulus. She let her eyes flick to meet his for a second and immediately pushed herself off the wall, making her way around him once more. This time she made it a few paces before Regulus grabbed her arm.

"Sirius?" He seemed unable to say any more.

"Fine. Stayed at the Potters." Adeline could see relief wash over his face, already showing signs of growing up prematurely. It seemed to be a side effect of the times.

Despite the alleviated pain on his face, his voice remained hard. "Good riddance."

Adeline sneered, pulling her arm out of his grasp and turning to walk back down the corridor.

"Adeline!" Regulus called one last time, the only response was a slight slowing in her steps. "You have detention tomorrow night."

Adeline stopped and turned around, snarling. She was met with a smirk that was more like Sirius than she had seen all night. Regulus turned away, leaving her alone in the corridor.


	4. Prince Charming

Against all better judgement, the entirety of Adeline's favorite Gryffindor sixth years had ended up in the same N.E.W.T. Charms class. It was the only class they took all together, making it the rowdiest and most eventful class period they could ask for. Although the idea of being good students, and not destroying Flitwick's sanity was brought up, it was almost as quickly dismissed.

After some debate and grumbling, they claimed the back corner rows of the classroom, nearest the door.

"Barely a week back and he's already going at it again." Sirius laughed, drawing the group's attention to James and Lily. Lily who, not without a few choice words, grudgingly sat next to her tormentor, was scowling and jabbing her wand at the cup in front of her; her movements far too choppy to accomplish the task at hand.

"How long until she loses it?" Adeline murmured to the group.

"I give him ten minutes before he mucks it up." Sirius' orotund voice came once more.

"Nah, he only lasted about two minutes at breakfast this morning." In comparison, Peter's high-pitched voice sounded even more nasley, squeaking as he laughed at his own joke.

"Oh yeah, I think she called him a 'git slimier than the giant squid' earlier. Really getting creative with those insults she is." This jab came from Remus, speaking quieter as Flitwick neared them.

"Now remember, no talking! Non-verbal spells only." Flitwick reminded the class, although focusing a reproachful gaze on the Gryffindor section. "How's the wine coming Miss McDonald?"

"Uh, it's still pretty vinegar-y professor," Marilyn laughed nervously, "nothing I'd like to drink yet." She added on quietly to Adeline, seated to her left.

"You know what's easier than turning vinegar to wine? Getting it from the house elves." Sirius whispered in Adeline's ear, making her jump slightly. She hadn't realized he had moved so close to her, closer than what was probably appropriate for the classroom. Or any public place, really.

"Non-verbal spells only!" Flitwick's shrill voice came again, sending the pair an admonishing glance.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be very nice, would it? Taking advantage of the poor souls." Adeline ignored her professor.

"Well who said I was nice?" Sirius breathed back.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone ever has." She giggled, earning a sharp jab to her side, making her choke back an even louder laugh and dodge a nasty look from the Hufflepuffs a little in front of them.

"Come on now, I can be charming." Sirius flashed a smile at her as evidence. Adeline had to note, he was right. That signature smirk always got to her somehow, twisting a little spot in her stomach.

"Charming and nice, are in no way the same thing," Adeline nudged back. "I can be charming if I try."

"No you can't, don't try and fool yourself." That remark earned a sharp stab to the ribs with her wand. "Oh, nevermind, you've charmed me otherwise." He winced, rubbing his side and looking sideways at her.

"See? Now we agree. Charming and kind-hearted is all I am." Her still-lingering French accent almost made her seem believable.

"You singed my robe I think." He said reproachfully, still rubbing his side. His lifted his wand and lazily went back to the task at hand, not really making any headway besides some bubbles. 

Author's Note: Hey all! It's been quite some time since the last time I updated, but I'm home for the summer and I found my old notes, so it's time for some writing. I'm hoping to just whip as many chapters out as I can, but we'll see how that goes. Either way, I hope you all have a great day! Thank you for reading!


End file.
